El diario de Sasuke
by Maruy-chan
Summary: ¿Qué adolescente de 15 años escribe un diario? Eso es lo que pensó Naruto un día que fue a buscar a Sasuke a una misión y encontró un sospechoso cuarderno encima de su mesilla... SasuNaru Oneshot Lemon FELICIDADES RUKIAU


Los personajes pertencen a Mashashi Kishimoto por que claro, si me perteneciesen a mi, la serie no se llamaría Naruto, se llamaría Itachi o Yondaime. Y si me perteneciese a mí no perdería un tiempo tan precioso en escribir el puñetero disclaimer.

Supongo que los que me conoceis os hareis esta pregunta¿Fic sasunaru lemon en la cuenta de Maruychan? No siento no computa.

A ellos le respondo: Teneis razón pero todo se debe a una razón muy lógica.

Esa razón es que el fic está dedicado a mi queridísima RukiaU ya que escribí este fic pensando en su cumple (El fic llega con dos meses de atraso T.T).

Así que lo dicho:

FELICIDADES ATRASADAS RUKI. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!!!.

A otras personas les digo: Anda dejad reviews!!!! que me hacen muchísima ilusión y quiero saber que pensais!!!!!

* * *

-Naruto, llama a Sasuke- dijo Kakashi-. Tenemos que estar aquí en media hora para una misión de rango C.

-¿De rango C?-se quejó el Uzumaki con las manos en la nuca- ¡Qué aburrimiento, dattebayo!

-Naruto tiene razón, Kakashi-sensei- afirmó Sakura con una mueca-. Desde que Sasuke-kun ha vuelto, Akatsuki ha dejado de molestar. ¡Y solo hay misiones de rango C y D!

Naruto miró a la pelirrosa, sorprendido. ¿De verdad quería volver a tener a esa organización siguiendo cada paso que daban y haciéndoles la vida imposible? El rubio puso una mano en la frente de la chica.

-Pues no tiene fiebre.

Con ese comentario Naruto se ganó una colleja de la joven y un grito:

-VETE A BUSCAR A SASUKE-KUN Y DÉJAME EN PAZ

-Haiiii Sakura-chan- se resignó el rubio haciendo una mueca de burla que, afortunadamente, Sakura no vio.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, viéndolos irse y sacó uno de sus adorados libros. Pero, por primera vez, su mente volaba alrededor de otra cosa.

Hacía un par de semanas que Sasuke había vuelto y, tras una misión extremadamente difícil se había ganado la confianza de la mayoría de la villa, incluyendo la de Tsunade y la suya propia. Pero había mucha gente que seguí sin confiar en él. Y en este grupo de gente se encontraba el propio Naruto.

No sabía por qué, pero su ex alumno no conseguía comprender el motivo de su regreso. Quería que volviese, se alegraba de que hubiese vuelto, pero no sabía confiar de nuevo en el Uchiha.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, los pensamientos del rubio no viajaban por horizontes muy diferentes. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a confiar en él. Pero no porque creyese que la mereciese, sino por el amor que sentía por él. El haber intentado que volviese con ellos con tanto ahínco estaba inducido por la amistad que había tenido antes, y por el amor que se había apoderado de su alma. Le amaba de forma desesperada y cada vez que sentía sus ojos grises fijos en él sentía como se quemaba en su propio infierno.

Y sin embargo algo en él le decía que ocultaba algo…

"Soy yo idiota."

Naruto dio un respingo.

-¿Tú Kyubi?

"No. Soy Dios."

Menos cachondeo, dattebayo. ¿Por qué crees que oculta algo?

"Porque se ve a la legua que la mitad del tiempo te evita y la otra mitad vigila celosamente, pedazo de lerdo."

-Y tu baka- tras unos segundos, recapacitó las palabras del zorro y se sobresaltó- ¿Qué me evita¿Qué me vigila celosamente¿Por qué, dattebayo?

"Y luego soy yo el baka. Si yo soy baka tu eres un dobe."

-¿Pero cómo sabes tú que Sasuke me vigila y me evita?

"Porque los sentidos que te faltan los tengo yo por ti. A veces creo que sólo usas los sentidos cuando hay una taza de ramen cerca."

-¡Rameeeeeeeen, dattebayo!

"¿Quieres dejar de pensar en ramen e ir a buscar al borde de Sasuke?"

-Sasukeeeeee- dijo Naruto cayéndosele la baba.

"…"

Con cierta dificultad y bajo las continuas recriminaciones del bijuu, Naruto llegó a la casa del Uchiha y llamó de forma suave.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó entrando en la casa.

"Esa es la puerta, no Sasuke. Kukuku."

-En fin, veo que diferencias entre personas y objetos.

"Creo que lo más conveniente para mí en este instante es cerrar mi boca."

-Siempre supe que eras un zorro listo.

"…"

El bijuu no volvió a hacer ningún comentario y Naruto miró con interés el cuarto del moreno. No había nada extraño en él. Tenía una cama, un armario, un escritorio, un techo,…y encima de una de sus dos mesillas de noche un cuaderno de tapas negras con un bolígrafo a su lado.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a la ventana y miró a cada lado de la calle. Tras asegurarse de que no venía Sasuke por ningún lado, saltó encima de la cama llegando con ansia al dichoso cuaderno. Por las fechas escritas en él parecía ser diario del joven vengador.

"¿Qué adolescente de 15 años escribe un diario? Este es gay fijo.

-Mmmm…creo que Orochimaru también lo escribía.

"En fin, menos cháchara y lee."

Haciendo caso de su "Pepito Grillo", interior abrió el cuaderno y buscó la fecha de dos semanas atrás, justo el día de su regreso a Konoha.

-"Nadie confía en mí. No me extraña. Les dejé en la cuneta. Sobre todo a él…Es el que noto que se fía menos de mí. Y yo muero poco a poco. Me odio por haber creado esa distancia entre nosotros. Cuando me mira evito que descúbralo que siento, pero no puedo dejar de observarle: es único. Pero creo que ahora no me soporta. Y sin embargo yo le adoro, le deseo y deseo hundirme en él sin ningún tipo de vuelta. Creo que acabará matándome. Le adoro, le deseo…le amo. (N/A: Creo que debo revisar esta parte…me ha quedado demasiado "sensible" viniendo del Uchiha).

Naruto se quedó pasmado. ¿Quién era ese él? Los celos empezaron a apoderarse de él. Hojeó el cuaderno rápidamente, casi con violencia. Necesitaba respuestas…Se paró en la última entrada: la del día anterior.

-"Por kami. Cada vez que le veo me siento vibrar. Hoy se ha enfadado conmigo. Me encanta hacerle rabiar, pero me gustaría reconciliarme con él…en su cama, por supuesto…"

No pudo seguir leyendo. Una mano pálida le quitó el cuaderno de una forma suave y engañosamente tranquila. Y cuando Naruto alzó la vista se encontró con esos fríos ojos grises que le volvían loco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño, gesto que imitó el Uchiha al oír la pregunta.

-Vivo aquí, usuratonkachi- replicó él sin inmutarse. Cerró el cuaderno y se lo enseñó al Uzumaki- ¿Te gusta la lectura?

Naruto se levantó de un salto recordando las anotaciones de Sasuke y volvió a sentir que los celos le inundaban con renovada fuerza. Por otra parte, la risa de Kyubi le estaba poniendo de los nervios acentuando su enfado.

Al levantarse, el rubio no se percato que prácticamente se estaba restregando contra Sasuke ni tampoco oyó el quedo suspiro del Uchiha. Naruto señaló el cuaderno con rabia.

-No del todo-casi gritó el kitsune-. Porque me he enterado de que estás enamorado. ¿Y cómo es él¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti¿De dónde es?

"Esta me la sé: Pregúntale¿Porqué ha robado un trozo de mi vida? Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo."

Sasuke no dejó que el rubio dijese ni media palabra más. Estaba demasiado cerca de sí como para que eso no trastocase sus sentidos y su cuerpo. Y, por kami, tanta pasión y ese cuerpo le habían excitado. Dejó lentamente el cuaderno en la mesilla y, a la que subía, capturó los labios del kitsune. Naruto puso los ojos como platos. Tanta exigencia por parte del Uchiha le aturdió por un momento. Fue cuando notó que la lengua del moreno colarse en su boca mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos cuando se relajó y cerró los ojos colmados de deseo.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama convenientemente cercana. No había palabras que decir, ni tampoco tiempo para decirlas ya que aprovechaban cada instante de separación para respirar. Empezaron a quitarse la ropa mutuamente, ya que sobraba con urgencia. Al quitarle la camiseta a Naruto, Sasuke aprovechó para examinar su rostro.

Tenía los labios sonrojados debido al roce constante con los del Uchiha. Un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas que, junto con los brillantes ojos azules, la piel morena y el pelo rubio formaba un contraste sumamente excitante. Cogió al rubio de la barbilla y cambió de lugar, adorando su cuello, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente de vez en cuando. La respiración de Naruto se aceleraba por momentos y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su deseo.

Mientras tano, los labios del moreno seguían descendiendo en un camino erótico por el cuerpo del Uzumaki. Se detuvo en su clavícula mordiéndola con deleite, haciendo que el rubio jadease.

-Creo que no debería haber leído tu diario…dattebayo- pronunció Naruto entrecortadamente.

Sasuke dejó escapar un burbujeo de risa mientras se colocaba correctamente entre sus piernas. Volvió a lanzarse hacia su cuello, como un vampiro sediento de sangre.

-¿En serio? Pues yo pienso que es tarde para arrepentirse: debes ser castigado.

El rubio, al oír esas palabras abrió la boca para protestar, pero lo único que salió de un garganta fue un quedo gemido al notar como el otro le daba una lento y sensual lametón el uno de sus pezones mientras masajeaba el otro.

Sasuke se mostraba como un auténtico experto de esa materia (N/A: Querida RukiaU no pienses mal…) moldeando uno de los pezones morenos mientras que mordisqueaba de forma impúdica el otro.

Por su parte, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la temperatura en la habitación subía cada vez más y más y que había creado gotas de sudor tanto en su cuerpo como en el de su amante. Y, como todo hombre preocupado por el bienestar de los demás, empezó a retirar el resto de ropa que todavía llevaba Sasuke. Una vez desnudo, Sasuke miró apasionada e impúdicamente al kitsune.

-Ansioso- le regañó (N/A: Mira quién habla XD) dando un último beso a su pecho y bajando a su vientre, dejando un reguero de saliva y piel de gallina por allí dónde pasaba, llegando a los llenos y abrochados pantalones naranjas.

Los empezó a bajar, llevándose con ellos la ropa interior que ocultaba aquello te tanto ansiaba desvelar. Tiró las prendas al suelo con gesto irritado mientras veía con satisfacción que no era el único excitado.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse más debido a la cantidad de sentimientos que el Uchiha le demostraba con la suya.

Ese instante de quietud duró poco, ya que Sasuke decidió empezar a torturar al kitsune y lamió sensual y lentamente el miembro de Naruto.

-Ahh…-gimió este de forma totalmente erótica-…Sasuke.

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó él con picardía lamiéndole delicadamente la punta.

-Si…- ese susurro había sido tan liviano y sensual que hizo que el autocontrol de moreno se diluyese como azúcar el té caliente.

Con su boca abarcó todo el contenido de la morena erección mientras Naruto intentaba ahogar un gemido sin mucho éxito. La sonrisa del peliazul se perdió en la salvaje concatenación de besos y lametones que él mismo había desencadenado en el miembro del Uzumaki.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que un grito más alto que los anteriores se hiciese oír y que la semilla de Naruto se perdiese en la profunda boca por la cual había sido liberada. Sasuke tragó, relamiéndose los labios y volvió a subir a la boca del rubio, dejando sus labios a una mínima distancia.

-Eres delicioso.

Naruto suspiró levemente más sonrojado que la bandera de China. El Uchiha besó sus labios nuevamente, en un beso salvaje y posesivo. Él mismo ensalivó tres dedos dirigiéndolos a la oscura entrada del kitsune, que aferraba a él como con miedo y nervios.

Sasuke le sorprendió. En vez de dolerle como mil demonios (que era lo que él esperaba), presionaba su entrada levemente y con ternura. Casi como si fuese de cristal y temiese romperlo. Al mismo tiempo le relajaba haciendo llover besos sobre su rostro, cariñosos y húmedos. Naruto se tensó al notar uno de los dedos entrar en su virgen agujero y oyó la voz de Sasuke, como si viniese de muy lejos, calmándole con un tono dulce y preocupado pero ronco.

-Relájate…

Deslizó su lengua por el moreno cuello mientras hundía un segundo dedo dentro de aquella oscura y estrecha cavidad; mientras que, con la otra mano, empezó a masajear los testículos del Uzumaki. Naruto gritó otra vez.

Tras hundir el último dedo y lo que pareció un largo y desesperante tiempo de preparación, Sasuke sacó los dedos del interior de Naruto y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

De una única, sublime y lenta embestida, el Uchiha quedó anclado en el interior de su amante con el consiguiente suspiro de alivio por parte de ambos.

Naruto, a medio camino entre el placer y el dolor, le rodeó con piernas y brazos y se arqueó hacia él, sintiendo como el pálido miembro del Uchiha se colaba aún más en él.

-Sigue…-se acercó lentamente al oído del peliazul y entonces añadió-…dattebayo…

Lo había dicho de forma tan sensual y arrebatadora, que aquel "dattebayo" fue su perdición. Con violencia, casi con desesperación empezó a cabalgar sobre él, estremeciéndose del gusto. Mientras. El rubio jinchuuriki empezó a notar escalofríos de placer recorrerle la espalda, haciéndolo arquearse y juntar más sus cuerpos. Aquel gesto provocó gemidos a ambos amantes que veían cómo, por fin, se cumplían sus mayores anhelos: ser parte el uno del otro, pertenecerse mutuamente y ser uno solo.

* * *

Sasuke sentía la regular respiración de Naruto dormido sobre su pecho. Acariciaba lentamente su cabello, notando como los picos rubios se formaban debajo de su palma.

Recordaba vagamente a Sakura diciendo que tenían una misión; pero, al ser de rango C, con ella Kakashi y Sai bastaría para hacerla. Además con los últimos acontecimientos tan…recientes…lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era hacer una misión.

Repentinamente, notó la presión de unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos y vio la deslumbrante sonrisa que Naruto le dirigía.

-Al parecer, no era un sueño, dattebayo- comentó apoyando un codo en el colchón para no apoyarse plenamente en Sasuke. (N/A: Cuestión de salud de la parte posterior. Ya me comprendéis).

-¿Y creías que lo que hicimos fue un sueño? Dobe.

Naruto suspiró.

"Eres un romanticón. Esto es tan ridículo que puede que llegue a gustar"

-Bueno…puede que si lo repetimos me convenza plenamente…-sedujo el rubio lamiendo el níveo cuello. El Uchiha gimió-. Pero esta vez, yo seré el seme.

-Por encima de mi cadáver, usuratonkachi.

* * *

Y yo he escrito eso TTTTTT.TTTTTT.

Mas vale que te guste Ruki ke si no veo que se me quitan las ganas de escribir más fics en la vida!!!!


End file.
